As the output of production lines manufacturing mobile stations, such as mobile phones, has increased, specific care has to be taken to improve performance of the testing procedure and fault detection of the final product. A substantial portion of the testing procedure is aimed at testing electrical components and peripheral devices, such as display, vibrating battery, audio interface and keyboard of a mobile station.
In prior art, the testing procedure of devices of mobile stations is based on generating a test signal and determining the response of the device under test by using external test equipment, such as a signal generator and a signal analyser.
The problems with the prior art testing procedures are several. Using external test equipment requires a complicated and expensive set of electronic and mechanical devices and necessitates accurate placement of the mobile station to the test platform in order to obtain a physical coupling, such as galvanic connection, between the external test equipment and the mobile station. The physical connection between the external test equipment and the mobile station is prone to failures, thus reducing reliability of the test.